Justice League: Starcrossed (Movie)
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** Langley Air Force Base *** **** **** **** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Elipson-17 * F-22 Raptor * Gordanian Class 7 Cruiser * * Prison Shuttle | Plot = Features all three parts of the Justice League episode "Starcrossed" as a single video feature with a movie-style intro sequence. Synopsis Earth receives a visitor from space in the form of Thanagarians, the race of aliens that Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) comes from, posing as saviors from a potential invasion threat by an alien race called the Gordanians. However, it is revealed that the Thanagarians are the real invaders and that Shayera was sent as an infiltrator, joining the Justice League to gain their trust while the Thanagarians intend to destroy the Earth in order for it to become a hyperspace bypass for them to reach the Gordanian home world and end the war they have with them. The Justice League escape capture, discover this plan for themselves, and work together to put a stop to the Thanagarian invasion even as Shayera ends up betraying not only her Justice League compatriots but also her own people in doing so. After the Thanagarians depart, the rest of the Justice League vote on whether they should keep Shayera on as a team member when she announces to them that she has decided to quit, departing in the presence of a heartbroken John Stewart (Green Lantern). | Cast = * George Newbern as Superman * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman * Michael Rosenbaum as Flash * Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern * Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onnz * Maria Canals as Hawkgirl * Victor Rivers as Hro Talak * Elizabeth Peña as Paran Dul * Hector Elizondo as Lt. Kragger * Kevin Michael Richardson as General Wells * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth | Notes = | Trivia = * Sub-plots of the movie and the final scene in Wayne Manor are very similar to the comics storyline "Tower of Babel" as the League debates and votes on whether or not to dismiss a member that was (at least partially) responsible for their recent enemy knowing how to take each of them down. In "Tower of Babel", the League is debating whether or not to expel Batman, after Ra's al Ghul stole various counter-measures Batman developed to neutralize the Justice League should they ever go rogue or an enemy with similar abilities. In both debates, Wonder Woman is upset at the member in question and states she can't trust them anymore. Both votes come to a tie, leaving Superman to cast the deciding vote, which he doesn't get to voice in either situation due to the member (Batman and Hawkgirl) in question voluntarily leaving beforehand. Also in both cases, the outcast Leaguer was eventually readmitted to the League. | Links = }}